Sweet Story About Kaihun
by BearBunny
Summary: KAIHUN. ONE SHOOT. Cerita tentang keluh kesah Sehun terhadap hujan dan godaan dari kekasih tersayang Sehun, Kim Jongin. Hee, gak bisa bikin summary. Langsung baca aza yaaaa...


HUJAN DAN GODAAN

.

.

AUTHOR KENZ MUFDA

.

RATED T

.

KAIHUN

.

Setiap cerita yang saya tulis adalah murni keluar dari imajinasi otak saya. Sedikit aneh dan kadang cukup tidak masuk akal. Jika anda segan membaca karya saya, saya sungguh berterimaksih. Akan tetapi jika anda tidak segan dengan cerita ini, baik itu dari couple yang menginspirasi saya, ataupun dari jalan cerita saya. Saya harap untuk anda tidak banyak mengeluarkan kata-kata, cukup tutup halaman ini. Terimakasih.

.

.

.

ONE SHOOT

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

Pagi itu Oh Sehun sudah rapi dengan sweater abu-abu beserta jaket bewarna sama dengan celana skinny jins yang membalut kaki jenjangnya. jangan lupakan pula syal hitam yang membungkus lehernya. Tubuhnya yang kurus tersamarkan dengan jaket tebal miliknya, membuatnya tampak jauh lebih gemuk dari sebelumnya. Ini sudah memasuki musim dingin, dan Sehun paling tidak tahan dengan cuaca dingin. Hari ini ia ada janji dengan teman-teman SMA-nya dulu. Mengunjungi beberapa tempat kenangan mereka selama masih duduk dibangku SMA. Dari berita yang setiap pagi ia dengar, ada kenaikan suhu untuk daerah Seoul dan sekitarnya sampai malam tiba. Yang intinya musim dingin memang akan segera datang menyapa Seoul.

Kaki jenjang itu hendak keluar dari pintu kamarnya, saat sebuah suara berisik menyapa telinganya. Itu bukan suara keributan atau apa. Tapi itu suara berisik hujan dan para pejalan kaki yang terburu-buru menyelamatkan diri mereka dari hujan yang tiba-tiba turun.

Sehun memasang muka sebal dan jengkel. Dia sudah lama menantikan ini, keluar bersama teman semasa sekolah saat ada libur panjang dari kampus. Ini adalah minggu terakhir liburannya. Awal liburan ia harus dipaksa mengikuti kedua orang tuanya mengelilingi beberapa negara untuk liburan bersama dengan keluarga besar yang berada di beberapa negara besar dunia, seperti di China, Amerika dan London. Entahlah ia tidak tahu kenapa keluarganya bisa tersebar begitu. Yang jelas sekarang ia sedang merutuki hujan yang tiba-tiba turun dengan seenaknya.

Ia rebahkan dengan malas tubuh jangkungnya diatas ranjang king size miliknya. Matanya terpejam mencoba meredakan amarah yang masuk dalam dirinya ketika suara hujan menyapanya.

Dddrrrrtttt ddddrrrrtttt

Sebuah notifiksasi masuk di ponsel pintarnya yang super canggih itu, mengingat ponsel itu baru saja dipasarkan dua hari yang lalu dan dia sudah memilikinya. Sebuah pesan dari teman-temannya yang membatalkan acara mereka.

" Aaaaaaggggggrrrrrtttttt " Teriak Sehun.

Sehun sebal tentu saja. Teman-temannya itu susah sekali diajak untuk bertemu. Tapi ketika mereka semua dalam waktu kosong yang sama, acara mari melepas rindu harus hancur karena hujan.

Sehun bosan. Dia ada dirumah sendiri sekarang. Kedua orang tuanya pergi ke Jeju tadi malam. Entah ada urusan apa yang membuat kedua orang tuanya meninggalkannya begitu saja. Awalnya Sehun nampak biasa saja mengingat rencana hari ini ia akan pergi dengan teman-temannya yang bisa membunuh rasa bosannya. Tapi lagi-lagi hujan mengacaukan hari Sehun.

Ia melirik sekilas jam dinding yang menggantung indah di dinding kamarnya. Ia mendesah lelah, tidak mungkin juga ia menghubungi orang itu untuk menemaninya. Pasti orang itu tengah sibuk denga tumpukan kertas dan juga dokumen hingga ia akan diacuhkan.

Tapi ia benar-benar bosan hingga dengan perasaan jengkel ia mengirim sebuah notifikasi pesan kepada seseorang disebrang sana.

" _Hujan. Bosan._ " Tulis Sehun.

Hanya dua buah kata yang sangat ambigu bila kita tidak kenal siapa Sehun. Dan menit selanjutnya ponsel canggih itu bergetar lama menandakan adanya panggilan masuk.

" Hm. " Sehun menjawab terlampau malas. Efek hujan dipagi hari yang sudah mengacaukan harinya dengan teman-temannya.

" _Kenapa, hum? " S_ uara berat seorang namja disebrang sana menjawab sapaan terlampau pendek dan juga malas milik Sehun. Namja itu sudah tahu kalau ada yang tidak beres dengan orang terkasihnya itu.

" Bosan. Hujan. " Jawab Sehun pendek. Matanya menatap bosan hujan yang semakin deras dari jendela kamarnya. Hujan kali ini sukses membuat hari Sehun berantakan.

" _Yeah. Hyung tahu itu. "_ orang disebrang sana juga sedang menatap hujan dari dinding kaca kantornya yang berada dilantai teratas. Tangannya sedang sibuk membubuhkan tanda tangan pada beberapa map yang menumpuk dimeja kerjanya.

" Ish! Dan gara-gara hujan juga aku tidak jadi keluar dengan teman-temanku! " akhirnya keluhan Sehun tersalurkan juga. Jika ia jengkel ia sangat ingin membentak seseorang. Dan ia sudah puas dengan membentak Hyung tersayang- nya itu.

" _Kan masih ada hari esok? "_ namja disebrang sana tengah serius menatap laporan keuangan bulanan perusahaannya. Ia tidak ingin ada kesalahan sekecil apapun dalam rincian pengeluaran dan pemasukan yang tertera disana sebelum membubuhkan tanda tangannya.

" Mereka entah kenapa hanya memiliki jadwal kosong yang sama hari ini. Dan tidak ada jadwal kosong lagi kedepannya. " Sehun menggerutu kesal karena entah mengapa semua temannya memiliki jadwal kosong yang sama. Sial.

" _Atur ulang lagi saja. "_ kini namja itu tengah memeriksa beberapa proposal penting dari relasi kerjanya. Salah satu dari mereka mengajaknya bekerja sama dalam industri pariwisata alami suatu daerah. Namja itu sempat ragu sejenak sebelum menutup kembali map kuning besar itu dan meletakkannya di sudut meja yang masih kosong. Ia akan mengeceknya lagi.

" Itu tidak semudah kau menyuruh sekertarismu menunda rapat penting dan memindahkan harinya dengan hari lain, Hyung! " memang dia bisa saja mengganti jadwal bertemu sahabatnya pada hari lain. Tapi, apakah sahabat-sahabatnya itu juga bisa seperti dirinya? Sahabatnya sudah banyak yang berkerja, sedangkan dia masih disemester akhir tahun ini. Menyebalkan.

" _Kkkk, kau jengkel? "_ Ia tau, kadang ia sangat egois mengundurkan rapat pentingnya dengan beberapa relasi kerja hanya demi menemani seseorang namja manis yang kini masih merajuk masalah hujan padanya.

" Jelas bukan? Hujan sialan! " umpatan Sehun memang pelan. Sangat pelan, tapi...

" _Hey! Sejak kapan kau jadi seperti ini, hum? "_ orang disebrang sana masih bisa mendengar sekecil apapun umpatan yang diutarakan Sehun atas hujan yang datang tiba-tiba pagi ini.

" Sejak hujan tadi. " Jawab Sehun malas. Ia sedang tidak dalam mood baik untuk menerima sebuah wejangan. Dan orang disebrang sana tahu akan hal ini.

" _Jangan seperti itu. Hujan juga punya makna dan jangan menyelahkan hujan, itu sama halnya dengan kau menyalahkan Tuhan. "_ jadi, ia putuskan untuk menasehati dengan caranya sendiri. Percuma juga ia memberikan nasehat panjang pada Sehun jika intinya masih sama.

" Kau sibuk? " tanya Sehun. Jarang sekali orang yang menelfonnya kini punya waktu luang di jam-jam sibuk seperti ini.

" _... "_ namja disebrang sana masih sibuk membaca salah satu proposal hingga mengacuhkan Sehun.

" Aku diacuhkan! Sudah tutup saja panggilannya! " dan tebakannya benar. Orang yang tengah menelfonnya ternyata sedang sibuk. Dan dia diacuhkan lagi. Sial!

" _Jangan marah, chagia. "_ beberapa detik sebelum Sehun menutup telfon, suara orang disebrang menghentikan aksinya.

" Aku bukan chagia- mu. " Sehun berucap acuh. Dia sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik, dan Hyung yang biasanya selalu menemaninya kini mengacuhkannya.

" _Hey sweetheart, jangan seperti ini ok? "_ Namja dengan jabatan CEO itu menutup map yang ada ditangannya, dan menyisihkan map-map lain yang butuh diperhatikan. Ia lebih memilih memperhatikan kekasihnya yang tengah merajuk dari pada harus menerima akibat buruk tidak bertemu sang kekasih selama 1 bulan penuh. Dan itu sungguh menyiksa.

" Masa bodoh! " lagi-lagi Sehun berujar acuh. Ia sudah benar-benar dalam kondisi tidak baik.

" _Jam makan siang aku kesana. "_ namja diujung sebrang telfon mencoba meluluhkan hati kekasihnya, mereka memang belum sempat bertemu setelah kepulangan Sehun dari acara berkeliling kotanya. Jadi, kesempatan makan siang tentunya akan jadi celah baik untuk mereka saling bertemu melepas rindu. Cemerlang bukan?

" Tidak usah berjanji. " tapi Sehun sudah terlampau jengkel. Meskipun ada sedikit rasa senang saat sang kekasih mengajaknya pergi makan siang. Mereka jarang sekali makan siang berdua.

" _Aku akan datang. Jadi jangan jengkel lagi. Jangan cemberut lagi. Karena jika kau cemberut kau nampak sangat jelek! "_ ia sangat tahu kalau mereka jarang sekali keluar makan siang bersama. Jadi, ini kesempatannya untuk membuat sang kekasih senang dengan makan siang bersama. Dan mungkin akan ada jadwal makan siang bersama lagi untuk selanjutnya.

" Hyung! Kau sungguh menyebalkan! " Sehun paling tidak suka kalau Hyung kesayangannya ini mengatainya jelek. Hello? Dia itu manis, sangat-sangat manis, imut, bahkan banyak yang mengatakan kalau Sehun itu cantik! Dan dia tidak marah akan hal ini. Buat apa harus marah? Jika kelebihan inilah dia bisa menyingkirkan semua gadis yang berusaha merebut Hyung kesayangannya.

" _Hey! Meskipun kau kesal pada Hyung dan Hyungmu ini menyebalkan, kau masih mencintai hyung bukan? "_

Skak matt!

" Kau terlalu membanggakan diri tuan Kim! " semburat merah menghiasi pipi putih mulus milik Sehun. Ia mengakui kalau seberapa-pun menyebalkannya seorang Kim Jongin, seberapa-pun pervetnya Kim Jongin, dan seberapapun ia kesal pada namja dengan kulit eksotisnya itu. Ia tetap akan selalu mencintai Kim Jongin. Karena hanya sosok Kim Jongin- lah yang sudah mengubah kehidupan seorang Oh Sehun.

" Akhiri pembicaraan ini jika kau sibuk Tuan Kim! " Sehun tidak ingin Jongin melemparinya dengan berbagai macam godaan yang membuat pipinya merah merona.

" _Hey! Kenapa bicara seperti itu? Apa kau tidak merindukanku? "_ See, Kim Jongin kembali melontarkan godaan pada kekasih imutnya. Lupa bahwa masih banyak dokumen yang harus ia tanda tangani.

" Pabbo! Kenapa kau harus bertanya jika kau sudah tahu jawabannya? " Sehun tahu kalau Jongin sedang menggodanya sekarang. Maka dari itu ia mengelak dengan memilih memberi jawaban aman. Ia sangat malu kalau mengungkapkan betapa ia sangat rindu pada hyungnya itu.

" _Aku ingin memastikannya saja, Baby. Apakah Sehun kesayangan Hyung ini merindukan Hyung atau tidak? "_ lagi Kim jongin menggoda Sehun, dan Sehun...

" Tapi Hyung sudah tahu jawabannya? Kenapa harus tanya lagi? " Sehun sudah merona parah. Kali ini dia berguling-guling diatas ranjang sambil memeluk pinku-pinku.

" _Hyung belum dapat jawabannya, Baby! "_ Lagi-lagi Kim Jongin menggoda sang kekasih dengan jawaban sok tidak tahunya dan sok polosnya. Ia sudah membayangkan sedang apa kekasihnya itu sekarang. Pasti sedang merona dengan pipi yang ditutupi dengan boneka rillakuma pink yang bernama pinku-pinku.

" Aku sudah menjawabnya Hyung! " Sehun sedikit berteriak emosi. Entah kenapa ia masih saja merona saat sang kekasih menggodanya seperti ini. Ia sangat malu.

" _Apa? "_ Jongin sekarang mencoba menahan tawanya. Ia sangat senang bisa membuat Sehun seperti ini. Ah~ ia jadi merindukan kekasih imut dan manisnya itu.

" Hyung! "

" _Apa sayang? "_ Sahut Jongin.

" Ish... Hyung! " Rengek Sehun.

" _Y es my baby Huniie~~ answer my~"_

" Aish! Jongin hyung! "

" _Apa my lovely Sehunnie~ Hyung benar-benar tidak tau apa jawabanmu sweetheart~ "_ Goda Jongin lagi.

" Akujugamerindukanjonginhyung! " Ucap Sehun tanpa jeda.

" _Pelan-pelan honney~ Hyung tidak bisa menangkap kata-katamu jika kau bicara secepat itu. "_ Ucap Jongin.

" Hyung menyebalkan! " Kesal Sehun.

" _Aku juga mencintaimu sweetheart~ Sekarang tunggulah sampai jam makan siang tiba. Karena Hyung akan mengajakmu kesuatu tempat. "_

" Memangnya Hyung tidak bekerja lagi? Jadi mau membawaku pergi ke suatu tempat? " Tanya Sehun.

" _Hyung bisa menyerahkan semuanya pada Chanyeol Hyung, bukan?"_ Jawab Jongin dengan mudah.

" Berhentilah membebaninya Hyung! " Pinta Sehun.

" _Hyung tidak membebaninya Sehun! Sudahlah, kau jangan cemberut lagi ne? "_

" Hum. " Sehun kembali menjawab dengan super singkat.

" _Tunggulah dirumah sweetheart, Hyung akan datang dan meredakan kejengkelanmu akan hujan. "_

" Janji! " Ucap Sehun.

" _Janji! "_ Sahut Jongin dengan lembut.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

Kalo udah baca wajib review yaaa...

Ini bukan bikinan aku tapi bikinan Adekku Fida, dia minta post kan di FFN.

Jadi, tolong hargai FF bikinan dia yaa lewat review kalian..

Makasih.


End file.
